The Sisters Three
by Barbas
Summary: When three confused women appear in the Halliwell manor, they start talking about an alternate reality which they came from. When the charmed one's powers and suddenly gone, and the women have them, the chamed ones become suspicous. Mild Language. Plz R
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I am still working on my other story, Family Reunion, so this one might take a little longer to finish. THe format is kind of different... but you'll find that out in the next chapter. Please Read and Review! Thanks...

Chapter One- Up all night

Piper threw down her work in frustration, tired and run-down. She had been up all night, trying desperately to find a band to perform at P3. Lately ratings had been declining, as a new club down the street took rise. The new club, Raige, seemed to be attracting all of Piper's regular customers. She had even lost a few of her employees.

Now she had just found out that Raige was hosting a Battle of the Bands, and it seemed that no one hadn't been invited. Consequently, no bands were willing to play at P3. Piper didn't know why she was trying. It wasn't like anyone was going to be there to listen to a band, even if she could book one. Piper sighed and looked over at the clock. The neon red numbers were flashing Six O'clock. And looking out the window Piper saw that indeed it was. The sun was just beginning to rise.

Piper figured she better start getting breakfast ready for her sisters. Phoebe had recently taken to waking up as early as she could and getting to work fast, so she could be done early to hang out with her new boyfriend, Calum N. Drake. Piper thought that she was rushing head long into her relationship, but Phoebe kept insisting that if she was going to have children, then she might as well get started.

Paige, on the other hand, always rose early, though she liked to lounge around the house or lay in bed for hours before actually getting started with the day. She too had a new boyfriend, Patroclus Peter Parker. Paige was convinced that it was a sign, that he had the power of three P's in his name, and that he must be a gift from god to reward her for her service to the greater good. Piper thought that he was either really lucky, or a demon.

Then again, Piper thought everyone was a demon these days, she trusted no one, questioned everyone, and it was beginning to annoy her sister. She would burst into the living room while they were with their boy friends and start battering the boys with questions about there past, like a panic-stricken mother.

Piper got up from her seat. She would have to change, so her sisters wouldn't know she had been up all night.

Quickly Piper went upstairs and changed into her pajamas. She washed her face and tried to look refreshed, but she was lying, there was no way she'd be able to pull this off. She hurried back downstairs and put the coffee maker on. She put some toast in the toaster for herself, made eggs and bacon for Paige, and for Phoebe some biscuits to go with her coffee. She straightened up everything in the kitchen and then once made sure she was looking okay.

As she started to pour the coffee, Phoebe walked in. She was wearing trendy clothes that Piper only wished she could wear. Phoebe was so skinny and perfect it wasn't even funny. Piper looked up and gave her a big smile, hoping it was convincing.

"Hi! Did you sleep well?"

"Up all night?" Phoebe raised her eyebrows at her older sister, before grabbing the now full cup.

"You were? Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Piper looked back down, still smiling, as she set the biscuit down.

"No, Piper, you were! Stop kidding yourself, because you're not fooling me. You are working way too hard." Phoebe sat down in her usual spot and crossed her legs.

Piper dropped her act, and her smile faded from her face. She looked over at Phoebe

"What gave me away, the dark circles and dropping eyelids of the slurred speech?"

"Neither, you look great."

"Then why the hell did you say I've been up all night? I thought you said you wouldn't use your empathic powers on me. Phoebe you..."

"You left your work on the table," Phoebe interrupted.

"Oh" Piper went into the dining room to start picking up before Paige arrived. However, just as she started to gather her things Paige started to descend the stairs. Hurriedly Piper began putting the things back on the table. She quickly set them down, and then started to sit down on a chair, as if she were just sitting down to work.

"Up all night?" Paige asked as Piper picked up a pencil.

Piper did not try to convince Paige otherwise. She looked at her raised eyebrows and pursed lips.

"Dammit Paige, how'd you know?"

"Dark circles, drooping eyelids, slurred speech."

Paige walked past Piper into the kitchen. Piper rolled her eyes and followed, shaking her head.

"You know, you two can really be a pair of pain in the..."

"What were you working on?" Paige intervened before Piper could complete her sentence.

"Trying to compete against Raige."

"Oh." Paige turned around and stuffed an egg into her mouth. She swallowed it down. "Thanks, that was good. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

"What? You just got here. What are you going to do?"

"I need to get some research done."

"On what?"

"Don't worry about it." Paige turned on her heal and exited the room.

"What's the matter with her?" Piper asked

"Nothing. What's the matter with you?" Phoebe countered.

"Nothing. What's the matter with you?"

"Piper, you really need to slow down. You've been working too hard and your stressing yourself out. Put it on ice!"

"Thank you, I really needed that sisterly support."

"You're not super-woman Piper. You can't do everything."

"Prue could." There was an awkward silence in which Piper stared at the ground and Phoebe stared at Piper.

"I'm here to support you Piper, and if you need help, just call me, but if you don't tell me what's going on, I don't know what to do about it."

"Alright, thanks Pheebs. I'm heading down the club, have any plans?"

"No, I don't have work today, but Calum is out of town for the week."

"Alright, I'm off." Piper marched out of the kitchen and dropped her papers on the floor, bumping accidentally into the table. She looked down at the mess in renewed frustration. Suddenly a spark lit her eye, and she smiled.

"Phoebe!"


	2. Lines

"Damn it! I just can't remember these lines. It's no use Alyssa, I can't do it. The Season Eight Finale is in three days, and I just can't get these lines down."

"Holly, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. Let's go over it one more time, okay?"

Two women sat in a nice homely house with two stacks of white typed paper in front of their dashing features. They had been there for two hours, Alyssa desperately trying to help her friend remember her lines before the taping of her part. The beginning had been taped already, but they couldn't get the end down without Holly.

"Shannen could have done it. She only had to look at it before we shot, and she would know it."

"You can do this Holly. You're just psyching yourself out. Concentrate. Okay, I'm going to start from right here. See if you can follow me."

"Piper, without Leo we can't get back. He has to heal Paige! You have to call him."

"Why don't you call him?"

"I've tried Piper, he can only hear you."

"I can't. I'll be admitting weakness. You know we had that argument."

"Yeah, you blew up the TV and the couch. Just call him."

"But if I call him he may not come because... um... because."

Alyssa sighed and completed the sentence she was struggling on.

"Because our love is no more and the bounds that once connected us have been eternally broken."

"WHAT!?" Holly yelled, nearly jumping off her chair, disgusted and enraged, not to mention aggravated. "Piper wouldn't say anything like that. Who wrote that crap?"

"Why are you surprised, Holly? You read the script." Holly hung her head, and Alyssa's hand dropped silently from her head to the table. "Holly! You promised me you'd read the script last night. If we don't get this done tomorrow we're in trouble. Rose has been offered a spot as Producer, and we're going to get a $4,000 pay raise!"

Holly sighed and looked down.

"Holly," Alyssa said, picking up her friends head. "I'm trying to help you, but you gotta try, sweetie. Look, it's 8:00 what do you say we go for breakfast?"

"Alright, I'll call Rose."

"I'll drive." They grabbed the keys and Holly got her coat.

"You know, I never understood why you wear a coat, in LA, in the middle of July." Alyssa said as Holly dialed her number.

"And you never will." She said as the phone started to ring. On the third ring it picked up. "Hey Rose. Alyssa & I are going for breakfast at Dan's Pancake House. Would you care to join us?" There was a lot of background noise, and behind rose shouts could be heard. Rose yelled into the phone.

"Um... Yeah! I'd love to! I have my lines memorized and I'm done here, so I'll come."

"Where's 'here'?"

"Um... shopping. Yeah, I'll meet you at Dan's in ten."

"See you the." Holly hung up the phone. "Drive onward!"

Alyssa drove the small car down to Dan's. Halfway there they disappeared from their car. Holly's cell phone dropped to their floor.


	3. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?

A/N- sorry it took so long (and that it's still short) but i've just started high school, and it's going to take me a little long to complete chapters. The end of the previous chapter has been edited, so i suggest you go back and just read the last few lines of chapter two. Thanks for the reviews. They encourage me to writ more. Please keep reading and reviewing. Feel free to flame

Piper sat at the bar in P3. She had found a band willing to play. They would be here from eight to nine, because they had a slot in the battle of the bands at eight thirty. Piper was just going over inventory when the phone rang. She sighed, but got up anyway. She picked up the phone.

"Hello, P3. This is Piper speaking." For a moment there was silent. "What? Are you sure they're not demons? Okay, I'm coming."

Piper grabbed his purse and left the club, still scattered with papers.

"Who are you?" The woman standing in the manor hall looked confused. She was angry as well. She had been on her way out when she had disappeared and found her self staring at... herself. With her were her two best friends, who were also thrown off.

"Who are you?" The girl who looked like Paige was getting very angry. "Is this like Punk'd or something, because if it is I want to know right now. This is not funny!"

"Punk'd? Never mind. Who are we? You're the ones standing in our house. You're the ones who fell out of the sky. I think you need some explaining to do. After all, what proof do you have that we're not demons."

"Demons? You know, you sound like Paige", the girl who looked like Paige said. "In fact, if I didn't know any different, I'd say you were Paige." Paige squinted her eyes at the newcomer. If she was lying, she was doing a very good job.

"I'm Rose", the other continued. "This is Holly, and this is Alyssa." She pointed first to her left then to her right. "You are?"

"Well, I don't know what proof you have that I don't exist. It seems like you were saying that I can not be, but I am."

Rose raised her eyebrows. What was this psycho talking about?!

"I am Paige. This is Phoebe, my older sister. Piper, my eldest sister, is one her way home. If you are a demon, then you better leave while you can, because if you are we will vanquish you."

"Paige!" Phoebe hit Paige with her elbow. "They could be innocents. They could know nothing about any of this."

Paige snorted. "What are the chanced of that? They show up in our living room, Rose looks like me and says that I'm not real, the other look just like you and Piper. How can they be authentic?"

The newcomers were staring at them with wide eyes. They did not believe what they had just heard. Holly looked over at the small table that sat under the mirror and saw the picture that had showed up in numerous Charmed episodes. What was going on?

"What did you say your names were?" The one whose name was Alyssa asked.

"Paige, Phoebe, and Piper. Why?"

"Can we have a moment to talk... alone."

"Sure. You know what... why don't you have your little chat up in the attic, that way you could also steal our book."

"Paige, calm down."

"No, I will not calm down. These people are demons, there is no other explanation. Why do you think they're innocent?"

"Because I can feel what they're feeling. They are scared... and they honestly have no idea whats going on, so will you get off there case? We need to talk this out rationally, like human beings. Where the hell is Piper?"

Just at that moment Piper burst through the door.

"Okay, where are they? I have lots of work to do and..." She had spotted them.

"Oh my god." Holly and Piper were startled. They had spoken at the same time, and sounded exactly the same.

"Alyssa, can you believe this, that's Piper! I'm meeting Piper!" Holly was confused, excited, scared, calm, and lots of other feeling that she couldn't quite piece together. This was the character that she played on a TV show. The clothes she recognized as being picked by her designer. How could this be happening? Holly wanted to pull away from this realization, she wanted to run up to Piper and hug her, she wanted to talk with her, ask for her autograph, and make her go away, because there was no possible way that this was actually happening.

Piper looked into Holly's eyes and saw herself. She saw a caring heart and confusion. She saw that Holly was unsure how to proceed. Piper wanted to yell at her, ask her who sent her, and welcome her to the manor. But why would she want to do that? She didn't even know this girl. Why would she feel such compassion to her?

"Um...Piper, meet out guests. This is Rose, this is Alyssa, and the one that looks like you is Holly. Holly, Rose, Alyssa, meet Piper. I somehow get the feeling that you already knew that thought... you know who she is. How?"

"It's complicated." Rose said, tilting her head on one shoulder, as the Charmed ones had seen Paige do numerous times. Phoebe recognized this, but said nothing. Piper walked up and stood in front of her twin. Alyssa and Phoebe stood on their right, and Paige and Rose on the left. For a moment there was silence, and then they both started speaking at the same time.

"Are you really..."

"Who are you..."

"Do you have..."

"Am I who..."

"Is this real..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Piper and Holly looked at each other again. They had done it again, said the same thing at the same time.

"Um... I think I know what's going on." Rose volunteered, raising her hand like an innocent child.

"Well good, because I'm this close to cracking... and if I don't' start getting some explanations I'm going to start blowing things up... and I won't be able to help it either."

"Okay Piper, we all need to calm down. Please, let's sit down. Then Rose can tell us what she thinks is going on here. Keep your hands down please, Piper. Paige", Phoebe said, as Paige lifted her head to say something. "Save it. Sit." Paige bowed her head and pouting went into the living room.

"Do I really look that pathetic when I act?" Rose said, looking at Paige.

"Most of the time... but I works for the show. It's what makes you appear the youngest." Holly said, nodding her head.

"Yeah, okay, how about we go into the living room."

All the women in the room (except for Paige who had already exited) walked into the living room. Piper and Holly moved directly for the single chair on the left as Phoebe and Alyssa went for the one on the right. Rose sat down next to Paige on the couch. Piper and Holly hesitated and finally Piper got the chair. Alyssa got the other one. With Holly and Phoebe standing up, Rose began her explanation.


	4. Paige rage

A/N- Thank you everyone for the nice reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. Here is the nect chapter. I'm not exactly sure what to do for the next one, so a little help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks again for the reviews... i love to read them.

"Okay, I'm not sure if this is right, but hey I'll go out on a limb. I never thought I'd be seeing my alter ego anyway."

"Your alter ego?" Paige looked at her mad. "What, are you saying that I'm you. Dream on sister."

"Will you please listen? Wow! I never knew I was so stubborn in the show."

Paige pouted her lips, crossed her arms and fell back on the couch.

"From what I can figure we got transported through some kind of portal. I personally believe in the supernatural, even though I know you guys aren't so sure, but think about it. We were driving to Dan's when we landed in the Manor. The Manor that Aaron set up and borrowed so we could tape our show. If I'm right, then we're probably here for a reason, just like we always say in our show."

"What show are you talking about?" Phoebe asked, looking at Rose. Alyssa answered.

"In our world, we're actresses. I play the part of Phoebe, you. You can guess what my friends play." Phoebe sat and thought about this for a while before responding.

"So, you play us, in a television show?"

"Yes. We're just finishing up the seventh season. We were just having a little problem with lines."

"Well, we're having a little trouble at work as well, but that's not the point right now. I'm still trying to get all this straight. Are you telling me that all that we've done over the past seven years has all been an act, that we mirror your world? This is all very confusing."

"I agree."

"Let's try to get our heads around this. In your show, Chris is Piper's son, right? And so is Wyatt? And Leo was an elder but he returned to be with Piper and they renewed their wedding vows? Prue died the third year we were witches?"

"Yes, Shannen was let go of the show in the Third Season."

"Shannen. That's a nice name, figures. Anyway... why are you here? Is there magic in your world? Are there any elders that sent you here?"

"No, we don't have elders."

"But the elders exist outside of reality, or worlds, or planes, whatever you want to call it." Piper spoke up, quietly, still trying to think.

"That's true. They could know all about this. In fact, they're probably laughing at us right now." Phoebe said, nodding.

"Can I talk now?" Paige looked frustrated and was not liking her personifier. Who was this Actress to question her personality? She couldn't have made up all of Paige. She was an individual person, with private thoughts and dreams.

"Yes, you may. Be nice." Phoebe said, pointing her finger warningly. Rose wasn't liking her character much either. Did she always look so childish?

"Why should we trust them, I still say? It's a great alibi, I admit, but how can they know everything about us? Impossible. If they really were us, they would know everywhere we've been, everything we've done, everything we've said, because they would've done it too. I say we test them."

"Good point, but even if we do test them, if they're demons, they have probably been watching us for some time. I don't sense anything evil from them." Phoebe said, ignoring their presence.

"It sounds believable. We could call Leo down and ask him. If the elders know about this then they probably know what they are doing here too. Shall I call?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Phoebe said. Rose fell back on the couch again. Why didn't anyone listen to her?

"Leo!" Piper said, looking up. The sisters sat still while the actresses shielded their eyes. They weren't used to the bright lights. Sure, they appeared on the show, but that was with the help of lots of editing.

"Yeah?" He turned to Holly, his back to Piper. Holly stood still with tense amusement. He thought that she was Piper. Sure, she was, but could she fool the real Leo that she was the REAL Piper? It would be challenging.

"Hey. Listen, we have a problem." Holly said, acting as if this were just another taping and winging it. "Have the elders opened any portals lately? In another world you know?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Because me and my friends just came through one."

"What are you talking about?"

"Wow! You are good at being me." Piper said from behind Leo, who turned around and found himself in the middle of two of Piper.

"Well, I do it for a living."

"So you get paid for acting like me?"

"No, I get paid for acting like Piper, which just happens to be you. I mean, I'm sure you would still exist without us acting as... you. Don't you have memories of your childhood?"

Piper thought about it, but before she could answer Leo interrupted.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Well, Leo, I'm glad you asked that. Which one of us is Piper? Little spouse test."

"Wait... this is a test?"

"Just do it Leo, which one of us is Piper?" one of them said as they both moved together and stood standing next to each other.

"Oh, well that's easy. You are..." He said, pointing to the one of the left.

"Are you sure, Honey?" Said the one of the right.

"Yes, no, I don't know. Piper damn it!" Leo threw an electric ball to the one of the left. Piper (who was on the right) froze it before it hit Holly.

"You're Piper. Now you better tell me what the hell is going on around here."

"Well, Holly, Rose, and Alyssa came through what we believe to be a portal of some kind that transported them from their world to our Manor. They are actresses who portray us... either that or they are us, and without them we are not. It hurts to think about... we just need to know about the portal, and we need to know why they are here.

"Okay, I'll be back." He orbed out and Holly and Piper sat back down.

"Wow, this is actually pretty cool. I mean, I've always wanted to meet you, even though I play you. I mean, to know what you're really like, and to have a conversation with you. Wow."

"I'm flattered, really, but right now, we just have to see if we can get you home."

"Yeah, I'm getting sick of seeing Rose's face. Do you always wear that much lipstick?"

"So do you."

"Really? Are you sure that I don't do it just because you do and I don't have a choice?"

"You're right, this is confusing."

"Damn right."

"Okay!" Phoebe jumped up at the same time as Alyssa. Phoebe spoke first.

"Um guys? Do you think you can just get along for a minute? You are going to have to go check the book."

"For what?" Paige asked

"For portals." Phoebe answered

"Fine." Paige got up

"Do you think you can get along with your 'alter-ego'? Just for a little bit please? You can get to know each other better." Alyssa said, her hands in front of her face open palmed.

"Whatever."

"Thank you."

Rose rolled her eyes, and looked at Paige, who pursed her lips.

"Will you please not do that? It makes me look bad."

Paige pursed her lips more, and then swung on her heel and started up the stairs.

"Great. I can tell I'm going to have loads of fun. Can't I stay down here with Phoebe? You can go handle... me."

"No way. She's all yours. You play her, you know what she's going to do. Please play nice."

"I will if she does."

"Yeah, well remember, she has the powers, you don't."

"Right. Joy and happiness." Rose shook her head, and then climbed the stairs she knew from on set, muttering under her breath.


	5. Talk

A.N- Sorry it's taking longer. I've been really busy. Anyway... i hope you like thist chapter... it's kind of short, but i'll try to make the next one longer. Thank you all for the kind reviews!

Paige and Rose walked up the stairs slowly, each one trying hard not to make any nasty remarks about the other. Both were finding it a lot harder to do then they might have thought.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Piper, Holly, Phoebe, and Alyssa were still sitting and talking, figuring they could leave Paige and Rose alone for a while.

"So who did you say was Prue?" Piper asked, through eyes that were threatening to tear.

"Shannen, Shannen Doherty." Holly risked a nervous glance at Alyssa to see what she was doing, but she was sitting calmly enough.

"Shannen. So she was fired?"

"It's complicated. I'd rather not talk about it."

"But she is alive?"

"Oh yes, very much so. I still see her often."

"You do!" Alyssa looked shocked.

"Yes, let's please not talk about it." Holly was getting very anxious now, trying not to insult Alyssa, and not to insult Prue or Piper.

"You're right; we have more pressing issues here, like how are we going to get you home?"

"When we've done what we need to." Alyssa said.

"You speak like a witch."

"I am, I mean... I play a witch, and that's was Phoebe would say."

"Yes, that's what I was going to say before Alyssa said it."

"I have a feeling this is just going to get a lot more confusing."

"I have a feeling you're right." Alyssa and Phoebe smiled.

"So", Piper said, "How do you think our two love birds are doing?"

* * *

"You know you don't have to be so bossy." Paige was getting a headache and Rose's constant commands were driving her crazy.

"With two older sisters I have to be loud to be heard. You wouldn't know."

"How do you know that? I could be the youngest of seven children."

"If you were the youngest of seven children you would have the gift of cooperation. I can clearly see that you don't."

"Well, I can see that it influences my character."

"Hey! You know, if I didn't exist, you would be out of a job."

"No, if I didn't take the job, you wouldn't exist!"

"Just be quiet, will you? I'm trying to find a way to get you back. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, the sooner the better." Paige got up and started towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Rose questioned from behind her.

"To get something to eat, you got a problem with that?"

"You know what, I just might. This is my house; you can't just walk around here like you own it."

"I do own it." Rose said, tossed her hair, and walked out the door.

"I've got to get her home." Paige said, shaking her head.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kadir said, turning to his partner, Kalil.

"I'm positive, trust me. As long as we can get into the house and say this spell, the witches powers will transfer to us."

"Let's hear this spell then."

"Witches three with powers great

Make them defenseless so we may separate

Their powers from their mortal souls

That they'll fly through the air like birds of coal." Kalil looked up at his master waiting for his praise.

"Birds of Coal, Kalil? Pray tell, what does that mean?"

"Well", he said startled. "It means like black birds, Ravens or crows. That their powers will fly to us like Ravens."

"Hm... I suppose it will do. Not the best I've heard, but better than the last one. Now, can you get us into the house?"

"The witches have no charms or spells around the house. We can walk in like it was out own."

"Then let us go."

"No, not know. We must wait until the witches are asleep, and more vulnerable. We'll strike when they least expect it."

"Good Kalil. We attack tonight."


	6. Demons!

A/N- I am working on a few stories right now, so it may take long for me to update some chapters. Please be patient, school and homework is taking up a lot of my time. Thank you everyone for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

Chapter Six-

"It is time", Kadir said to Kalil when he was sure the witches would be fast asleep in their Serta beds.

"Coming Sir." Kalil hobbled to Kadir, wincing as he stepped upon his bad knee. He held the piece of paper with his crudely written words on it. Kadir beckoned as he shimmered of out his lair.

"Ruddy Leg." He shimmered.

Kalil gasped as he found himself in the living room of the most powerful witches who walked the earth. The power that was emitted from the house alone was enough to throw him off his feet. He couldn't believe he was really here!

"I know. Amazing, isn't it?" Kalil spun around to see Kadir sitting blissfully on the sofa. He was examining a table ornament.

"It's amazing that they can live such normal lives, and have these simple pleasures while we're hiding in our hole. It amazing the power that hangs in this very room alone. And to think, It's all going to be our when we recite the spell and"

Kadir stopped dead. His ears strained for the slightest sound. His eyes seemed to pop out as he listened for a sign of any movement. Kalil stiffened too. He could have sworn that not two second ago he had heard a...

"Paige? Is that you? Hello?"

... footstep.

Kadir jumped off the couch like it was on fire.

"Give that to me, you fool!" He snatched the paper from Kalil and said as quickly as he could, "Witches three with powers great, make them defenseless so we may separate, their powers from their mortal souls, that they'll fly through the air like birds of coal." He turned to Kalil. "You know, I'm still not so sure about those birds of coal thing though. Oh well!"

"Who is that?" Rose came down the stairs to see two very fearsome demons smiling at her. She turned around and saw that orbs of lights were coming down to her from the top of the stairs. She was trapped.

"Watch as your powers come to me, witch." But just then Kalil got the shock of his death. The orbs passed Rose, made a large loop, and shot straight into her. Rose fell back on the stairs.

"No! You good little" Kadir threw an energy ball at her. How could he have intercepted her own powers!

Rose screamed and covered her face with her hands. She felt sick and dizzy, and she could see blue lights. She felt as though she were being carried.

"I'm dying" She thought sadly. She looked up expectedly, but suddenly she felt as though she were being sucked down. Her feet hit the ground and she fell onto a bed.

"What the hell?" Everything went black.

"Piper, you can have a normal lifeâ€ it can all be yours if" Piper awoke as something large hit her bed.

"Damn it, this better be good!" she yelled into the darkness. Piper reached over and turned on her bedside lamp. She looked at Chris, he was okay. She looked on her bed and

"Oh my god, Paige!" Paige was lying on her bed, seemingly unconscious. "Paige, wake up honey!" Piper said, gently slapping her face.

"Huh?" Piper looked up. Paige was standing at the door. She yawned and stretched her arms up above her head.

"I heard someone scream. What happened?"

"Paige?"

"Well I'm not Rose. Who'd you think?"

"Well... then I guess this is Rose."

"Oh my god!" She rushed to the bed.

"My reaction exactly" Piper said, nodding.

"Come down here and fight me, witch! How did I not get your powers?"

"Demons!" Piper and Paige said simultaneously.

"Then let's go kick there ass!" Phoebe smiled, as she stood at the door.

"Let's do it!"

* * *

"Where are they? Why are they hiding?"

"I don't know." They turned to the stairs.

The three sisters walked side by side down the stairs. The looked ready to kill. Daggers shot from their eyes as the advanced on the Demons. Kadir faltered, but he recovered and stood his ground. They didn't scare him. He threw an energy ball at one of them.

Phoebe shot up into the air, levitating.

"Whoa! Wow, this is awesome! It's way different than strings and special effects."

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked as Phoebe struggled to get down. Before she had a chance to respond, another energy ball was thrown at her. Piper tried to freeze it, but stopped when she heard Chris start crying.

"Leo!" she shouted as Phoebe, or was it Alyssa? dodged the ball. Leo orbed in.

"Get Chris to the elders!" He nodded and orbed out. Just then Wyatt orbed in. He sat on the floor behind the demons. The sisters stopped dead in their tracks.

"Paige", Piper whispered. "Get him out of here!" Paige nodded.

"Alright you demons, get a piece of this!" Piper said, trying to distract them. Paige leaped headfirst over them and grabbed Wyatt. She tried to orb.

"It's not working!"

"Why not?" Piper ducked a fireball as it blew up a picture behind her.

"I don't know. Come on Wyatt, orb Aunty Paige out of here." Kadir turned around just as they disappeared.

Kadir used his telekinesis to bring the shouting witch down on the ground. Piper rolled down the stairs and landed in a heap in front of the demons.

"Now this is fun!" He smiled.


	7. Meeting

Chapter Seven-

Alyssa leaped off the stairs and ran at the demon standing over Piper. As he dropped an energy ball on her, Alyssa dove at Piper and tried to push her out of the way. She wasn't fast enough. The energy ball hit Piper in the shoulder, and she cried out in pain.

Piper and Alyssa went sliding down the hall, trying not to hit anything. As Alyssa continued to slide to the door, Piper suddenly was heaved back in the direction of the demon. His eyes were unblinking and squinted. He was using his telekinesis powers on her. She came to a sudden lurching halt huddled at his feet.

Piper gave up her balled up position and fell flat on the ground. She tried to get up, but she found she had not the strength. Her head fell back with a thud on the ground, her eyes closed.

Alyssa got up quickly and yelled for Leo, hoping that he could hear her. He did. As she neared Piper Leo appeared and orbed them both to safety.

"Damn. Now what?" Kalil asked Kadir.

"We move to plan B."

"We have a plan B?"

"I do." The demons disappeared from the Halliwell manor in a manner of seconds.

* * *

As Leo orbed he healed Piper's shoulder. She fell back onto the bed, and then sat up. She looked at Leo, and then glared at Alyssa.

"What the HELL were you thinking!? You could have been killed. WE could have been killed. How did you get Phoebe's powers? You are a demon, aren't you?"

"No Piper! I swear. I jumped up to avoid the energy ball and I just stayed in the air."

"How did you know it was called an energy ball?"

"Because that's what it's called on the show! You believed me this morning."

"That was before you got Phoebe's powers." Alyssa through up her hands and put them on her hips."

"Wait. Can we slow down a little." Leo said, getting very confused.

"No honey, I'm sorry."

"Wyatt is sleeping." Paige walked into the room.

"Thank you Paige. Leo, heal Rose."

"Wait, what about our powers?"

"We'll figure that out in a minute. First we need to have a family..." she paused and looked at Alyssa. "...guest talk. You have Phoebe's powers. Rose orbed into my room, so she has Paige's powers, and I think it's time we woke up Holly."

"I'll get her." Alyssa walked out of the room quietly, her head bowed.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on her?" Leo asked, eyebrow rising.

"No. Go get some cold water to wake up Rose here." Leo didn't move.

"I'm not going to. We need to talk."

"Leo, we can talk later. Get the water...NOW!" Leo jumped as Piper yelled at him. He got up slowly and walked to the bathroom.

"What should I do?" Paige asked.

"Nothing. Just talk to me for a second. We have to wait for everyone to get in here."

Piper closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. Paige could see that she was stressed, but she didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, Piper. Everything is going to be fine. We'll work it out, we always do."

"I know honey, I know." She said, but her face told a different story. Here eyebrows were still creased and her mouth barely indicated a frown. She seemed deep in thought.

"Paige. We need to quiz them, see what they really know."

"I thought you said"

"Forget what I said. I didn't think they were evil, now I'm not so sure."

"Okay. We can do it in the morning. We'll have to ask Phoebe"

"Oh!" Piper hit her head with her open palm. "I forgot about her. With Alyssa and everythingâ€ can you go get her please?"

"Sure. Just relax. We'll get to the bottom of this." Piper nodded and Paige exited, passing Alyssa and a very sleepy Holly came into Piper's room.

"What's going on?"

"We have a problem. We need to talk."

"Okay." Alyssa and Holly sat down together on one of Piper's chairs. It calmed Piper slightly to see them together, and to see how much they really did care about each other. Were demons capable of love, and feeling?

Leo came in with a small cup of cold water, and Piper gently applied it to Rose's face, trying to wake her up. As she did this Leo and the girls watched her. She was so graceful and caring. It was a wonder Holly could play her character at all. As Rose came to, Paige walked in with Phoebe. They sat down on the bed next to Piper, and Rose got up to stand next to her friends.

"Okay, we have a problem." Piper started.

"So I've heard." Phoebe and Holly said.

"What happened?" Rose asked, confused. What was going on?"

"It's complicated. We'll explain it later. First we need to figure out why and how you have our powers."

"What?" Holly said.

Piper turned around quick as lightning and threw a vase at Holly. Holly instinctively put her hands up, and the vase froze in mid air.

"Whoa! That felt so cool. It's way different than special effects."

"I know that's what I said!" Alyssa said turning to Holly laughing.

"Wow! We're like... sisters!" They laughed and then turned back to the REAL sisters. They were staring solemnly at their guests, Phoebe more than Paige and Piper.

"This can't be good."


	8. Demons Downstairs?

**A/N-** Next chapter up.. hope you enjoy it. Oh... BTW. I just started a community called Prue forever, for charmed fics that have Prue in them. I'm not quite sure how this community thing works yet, so if anyone does know i would really appreciate it. Anyway, please read and review.

**Chapter Eight-**

"Okay, tell you what, why don't we get to sleep first, and we can discuss this in the morning." Piper said.

"What?!" Phoebe and Holly yelled simultaneously.

"You just work us up. All that you were going to tell us was to go to sleep and talk about it in the morning. That's not fair. We're going to talk about it now. I'm not tired anymore anyways." Alyssa said forcefully, while Holly nodded.

"Well, live with it. I'm tired. You guys weren't battling the demon that's downstairs."

"There's a demon downstairs? Why didn't you tell me?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"Because we can't do anything anyways. We don't have our powers, they do."

"Oh, right."

"But we can still do spells right?" Paige said, getting an idea.

"I don't know, can we? I guess so, it makes sense." Piper said, eyebrows rising.

"Phoebe can write the spell, while we try to get them to use our powers."

"That could take days Paige. It took us a long time." Piper countered.

"But we didn't have any training; we just had to deal with it."

"We did, you got trained."

"Not really, because you guys couldn't orb, so you weren't much help, now were you? But they have our powers. I could try to explain it to Rose, while you try Holly, and Alyssa can go with Phoebe incase we need her to write a spell too. It wouldn't hurt her to learn how do it, just in case. We don't know how long they're going to be here."

"Alright, let's try it. Phoebe?"

"I'm game."

As everyone got up Piper whispered into Paige's ear.

"Tell Phoebe the plan; we're still going to test them, just to be safe." Paige nodded and Rose followed her out of the room to Paige's room. Holly sat back down and looked at Piper.

"I know you really don't trust me right now, but I didn't take your powers. I was asleep for Christ's sakes."

"But Alyssa wasn't."

"What'd she do?" Holly asked, shaking her head.

"She pretended to be Phoebe, which wasn't hard for her, and then tried to battle the demon, getting us almost killed. You didn't see the gash I had on my arm before you walked in. Leo healed me."

"I'm so sorry. Alyssa can get a little reckless. While I'm at it, I'm sorry for anything she _might_ do while she's here. There, I'm all covered."

Piper couldn't help but smile at Holly.

"Alright. Well, you froze the lamp, because you were scared. That's how it was for me in the beginning."

"I know." Piper's eyebrows creased, and then she realized what she was saying.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Well then, let's see if you can do it freely. You've have years of practice."

"Just as many as you, only special effects are slightly different than the real thing"

"Really? I could never have guessed." Holly smiled this time.

"Okay. I'm going to throw this pillow into the air. Try to freeze it." Piper waited for Holly to get comfortable and then nodded. The pillow flew into the air, and then came back down into Piper's arms. Holly's hands were up, but it had not worked.

"Try once more." Once again the pillow went up, and once again, it came down, but inches from Piper's hands it stopped.

"It worked!" (A/N- I know that it was really easy, but I didn't know how to make it more dramatic without making myself look stupid, as well as them. Just go with itï 


	9. Confusion

**A/N**- next chapter up. If you have any ideas that you would like to share please feel free to let me know. Thanks for the reviews. Plese keep reviewing!!! :)

"Alright, well you've been working on the show then for three years?" Paige asked, as she shut the door behind them.

"Yeah, three years." Rose agreed, sitting down on the seat. Paige took her bed and they stared at each other for a while.

"Listen", Rose began. "I know that we're not exactly on the best terms right now, but can you please try to work with me for a little while. I have you get your powers down, before the demon attacks again. It you won't do this for me and my friends, do it for your sisters. I don't like this situation any more than you do, but you're the one who made the suggestion, so maybe you should follow it."

"I know I made the suggestion. I just didn't realize the consequences of my actions. I talk before I think, a trait we both we both seem to posses."

"You know what, I'm getting very tired of arguing with you. You're nothing but a..."

"Ah, ah, ah! Can you please try to work with me for a little while?" Paige smirked as Rose tried hard to hold back her comments. "That's better. Okay, you know how my powers work, because you've been working with them for a while, right?"

"I know how they're supposed to work, yes. I've never actually used them, before a few minutes ago that is."

"Okay, well when I first got my powers I only orbed when I was scared, so we're going to have a take a different approach. Close your eyes and pretend that you are in two places. Then imagine yourself just moving to the second place."

Rose closed her eyes and sat still. Paige counted to three and then yelled at her, jumping right into her face. Rose didn't jump, or even flinch. Paige looked confused.

"Why didn't you move?"

"Because I knew you were going to do that." Rose said, her eyes still closed.

"How did you know I would do that, pray tell?"

"Because that's what Paige would have done."

"But I am Paige."

"Exactly. I knew that in the show, Paige, you, would've done that to make me orb, and since you are Paige, and Paige is in the show, and I am her, I knew that's what you were going to do."

"This is all very confusing."

"I don't know how many times you can say that."

"Yes you do, because you play me, and I am Paige, who is on the show."

"I get the picture."

"Good." Just then Rose disappeared in a swarm of blue lights. Paige stood stalk still her eyes wide. She looked really cool when she did that. Maybe she could get Rose to try on the new dress she bought. Paige couldn't help but think that she looked fat in it and her sister wouldn't comment.

There was a knock on the door and Paige went to open it. It was Rose.

"There I did it. Take that."

"Take what... I wanted you to do it as badly as you did. How did you manage to? What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about how nice it would be to just not hear your voice or see your face for a few moments. I didn't want to be killed by demons with your face in front of me."

"Oh... that is so it. I am going to kill you!" Paige lunged at Rose, who orbed out and back in behind her.

"Now now, let's play nicely, shall we? We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now, would we?"

"Forget it, you have it down. You know how to do the rest." Paige turned on her heal and walked into Piper's room. Rose smiled and went upstairs to the attic to see Alyssa. She didn't want to follow Paige in to see Holly and Piper.


	10. Bring the Babies

A/N- Thanks again for all of the reviews. I still need some more ideas though.. if anything should happen. In the next chapter Holly and Piper will talk about Wyatt and Chris... so keep reading. Blessed Be...

* * *

Holly and Piper were sitting together on the bed talking to each other. When Paige walked in they both stopped and stared at her..

"Are you guys done already, or are you still fighting? You do know that the whole house can hear you when you're in the hall right?"

"Piper, I already have one person jumping down my throat at every possible chance she gets, please don't make that two."

"Alright, sorry. Did she learn to orb?"

"Yes she did. She's a natural and a pro. It took way longer for me to learn how to use them, and she just jumps on them like fire.." Piper and Holly looked at each other.

"Never mind", Paige said, looking up at her sister and Holly. "What have you guys been talking about?

"Oh, Motherhood." Holly answered.

"Speaking of, where are Wyatt and Chris? Are they still in 'Elder Land'?"

"Yes. Leo hasn't been back since we sent him. We're guessing that's a good thing, because it could mean that he has lots of information to tell us."

"Or that he's stalling because he doesn't have any information and he knows we won't be happy about it."

"Paige, don't ruin our happy thoughts. If you want to destroy yours that up to you, but we were quite comfortable here thank you."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nerved."

"Nerved?"

"Stressed." All of a sudden there came a yell as someone came across the demons downstairs.

"Leo!" Piper jumped off of the bed faster than Paige or Holly could blink and was out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Leo, be careful!" She shouted, as he dodged the demons attacks. "Orb upstairs." Leo looked up and nodded and was gone in a flurry of light. Piper sighed, and then inhaled sharply as the demons advanced on her.

"Uh-Oh" Piper turned on her heel and shot back up the stairs. As she ran a fire-ball narrowly missed her, smashing the portrait of grams instead.

"Hey! I liked that!" She said, turning around once again. She back up the stairs, watching the demons watch her. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Stay down there, see if we care!"

Piper walked back up the stairs and into her room, where Leo was pacing on the carpet.

"I see you've picked up my bad habits", she smiled. "So, what do you have for us?"

"Nothing really. There have been no witch killings, no mortal killings, no plan, just you. He seems to be just after you."

"Are you telling me, that those demons have done nothing to anyone in the past? Demons without a record? I refuse to believe it."

"It's true. They seem to be waiting for you. I couldn't find out if there have been any demon to demon killings because demons are killed by you guys so often I wasn't sure if the ones that had been killed where you or them. They could have been collecting powers for years and just came after you for their final reward."

"Well they choose a convenient time." Paige said, pursing her lips and shacking her head.

"Leo, can you bring Wyatt and Chris down please? I think they might be able to help us."

"Wyatt is two years old! You want to take him out demon killing. That might be the reason he was going to turn evil in the future. Everything we've gone through to keep him sage and now you're going to throw that all away for the sake of what?"

"Our lives Leo, will you please go get them?" Leo shook his head and reluctantly orbed.

"We need to put an orb spell around this place. We can't have the witches Orbing in and out of the manor. They could orb into an apartment and be gone for days. No, we need to prevent them from doing that."

"How are we going to do that?"

"We're going to write a spell you idiot."

"Okay, your turn. I did the last one."

"Which may I remind you didn't work."

"I did work, just not to whom we expected."

"What do you mean?"

"There is obviously someone else in the house besides the charmed ones."

"I've only seen the charmed ones so far."

"Unless what you've been seeing is clones."

"What?"

"The powers went into the girl who was coming down the stairs. Even though she looked liked a charmed one that really doesn't mean anything. She could have been a relative, or a friend, or a clone that didn't have any powers and that's where the bounty we were searching for went to."

"So we have to kill the clone?"

"Exactly. Then the powers have no where to go but to us."

"Orbing spell first, clone killing after."

"Very well."


	11. We can wait no longer

* * *

**A/N- Here it is, at long last. Sorry it's taking so long to update some of these stories, i'm just kind of busy right now. Well... please read and tell me what you think. Anything you want to see happen still? If they'res anything else please feel free to let me know. Flames also Welcome!**

* * *

"We have the Anti-orb spell done. Now we have to kill the clones. I'm guessing you have an idea." Kalil said, rolling his eyes, making sure that Kadir couldn't see him. 

"Always." Kadir smirked.

* * *

"Thank you Leo." Piper said as he orbed down with her two beautiful sons. She took Chris in her arms and Wyatt walked over to her side. 

"I'm going to see if I can find a way into this other world they're talking about."

"Well don't get stuck."

"Don't worry, I won't." he smiled, kissed her good-bye, tapped Wyatt on the head, told him to be a good boy for mommy, and was gone.

Piper started rocking baby Christopher in her arms, when she noticed Holly's sad smile. She looked down at Chris and realized that Holly hadn't seen her son in a long while too.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Thank you. I haven't seen Finley and it seems like forever."

"Finley? As in fair haired one?"

"I didn't realize that was what it meant, but yes. Finley Arthur Donoho." Holly said, rocking him just like Piper had been a minute ago.

"Is it hard to have him on the set all the time?" Piper asked, sitting down as Holly did.

"No, he's very cooperative. Alyssa is great with babies. She loves them. I keep telling Brad to give Phoebe a baby, but now would not be the best time, what with Chris and all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"I have a nanny that takes care of him while he doesn't have a camera in his face. He's very good though."

"Glad to here it."

They sat, watching Chris.

"How about Wyatt?" Piper said, and laughed as he looked up, hearing his name. She pulled him up onto the bed.

"The little boy's who Wyatt are named Jason and Christopher Simmons."

"Wow... that must be confusing."

"What?"

"Well, if... Finley plays Chris, and Wyatt IS Chris, don't they get mixed up?"

"Oh, I never really realized it. No, we don't. They are both very smart little boys, and we've really watched them grow up."

"Yeah." The two were quiet for a while.

* * *

"Who was I dating when I found out I was a witch?" 

"Shane"

"What was the first spell that backfired in my face."

"What happened, or what spell did you use?"

"What happened?"

"Your boobs got really big."

Paige was quizzing Rose. She still didn't believe that their story was legit. They had been going on like this for at least thirteen minutes.

"What happened when Leo and Piper went to marriage counciling?"

"Phoebe and you got stuck reliving their memories while trying to vanquish a demon who was after Kit."

"Who was Kit?"

"She was your familiar. How long are we going to do this?"

"I give up, you know everything about me. But I don't know anything about you. Why don't you tell me about yourself." She looked at Rose. "Honest! You really must portray me. Shall we start over, we weren't exactly being the most friendly to each other. What do you say?"

"Sure."

"Alright, so tell me about yourself."

"Okay. I was born in..."

* * *

"Is it time? Or are we going to wait until night again?" 

"No, we can't wait this time. We must go now." Kalil and Kadir shared a look of confidence, before quietly advancing up the stairs to the unsuspecting sisters.

* * *

**Sorry it's really short. Please hit that little button over there and tell me what you think!**


	12. Big Words

**A/N-**Hello again. That's the third one today. I really should be studying. :( Well... here's the next chapter. Hope u like, please review! Thanks alot footiefan... luv ya.

* * *

While Piper and Holly talked some more about their children, and Rose started telling Rose about her life, Alyssa and Phoebe were done with the spell and were sitting and talking about random things. The demons, however, were slowing making their way upstairs. Piper's room, being the closest to the stairs, was the one they were planning on attacking. After the orb-proof spell had been cast they had waited just a little bit before beginning their advance upon the sisters. They knew that they were not expected, and hoped to use this to their advantage.

"Do you know who's in that room?"

"Yes, it's the witch who can freeze time." The demon stopped at his masters words.

"Then why are we going there? They can freeze us and then kill us."

"They don't know how to kill us. We've done good keeping under cover all of these years. They have no information on us, and have no idea the extent of our powers."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard their white-lighter telling them before he left."

"You heard them? How could you hear them?"

"Even you do not know just how many powers I posses. You will learn in time, though. First, focus on the plan. And be quiet, we can't have them finding out we are coming."

Back in Piper's room Wyatt put his shield up. He could sense the demon coming up. Piper noticed immediately and started to call for Leo, before remembering that he could not hear her.

"Holly, are you sure that you can freeze things?"

"Yes, why? What's going on?"

"I don't know, but Wyatt is sensing something evil. Here, hide behind this drawer. As soon as that door opens, freeze whatever comes through."

"But what if I can't?"

"Holly, we can't afford self-doubt right now. You have to be confident that it will work. Being afraid helps too. Just remember that if they get the chance they will maim you and then banish you to eternal life in hell. You'll never see Finley again, or your husband."

"David?"

"Hey! My favorite name, mean's it's yours too. Never mind, stay on track. And…

"…be quite."

"I didn't say a thing."

"Stop talking." The demons were standing in front of the door. The couldn't hear what the clone and her original were saying, but they would hear mumbled conversation and a little boy crying.

"Get next to Wyatt, he will protect you." Holly said. Piper smiled and did as she advised. It was going to be interesting to see how she did in real life. Holly braced herself as the door disappeared with a large explosion-like sound. The door itself simply vanished, not spraying debris or anything like that anywhere in the room.

"Not Holly!" Piper yelled as she saw Holly panic and freeze herself.

"Holly! It's okay to be scared, it helps sometimes. Focus!" The demon stepped in. He lifted his hand and sent Holly flying against the opposite wall. Piper winced. She knelt down, holding Chris, and whispered to Wyatt.

"Wyatt. You have to save her. See if you can kill the demon." Wyatt stayed standing still, facing the demon. Piper was afraid he didn't understand was going to repeat herself when the demon suddenly burst into flame. He screamed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Wyatt still didn't move. Piper stepped out of the force field, but Wyatt stepped back to keep her in. Piper listened. There was still another demon.

"Holly…" she whispered. "Holly? Are you okay."

"Yeah". She sat up.

"Get in here… into the force field." Holly did as she was told.

"Wyatt vanquished him."

Together they concluded, "There's another."

"Thank you for getting rid of him for me, he was becoming quite a nuisance." Piper began to worry. The demon was invisible. He must be an upper-level. There was not telling what other powers he might posses.

"Show yourself."

"I'd rather not. Otherwise your precious little monster might burn me too. Little pyrokenitic."

"I wasn't aware Demon's knew big words like that."

"Aw now… don't judge by the others. Just wait until you step out of there. Then you'll see what a real demon can do to a powerless witch, and her clone.


End file.
